epicquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrna
Planet Vyrna is the ancient homeworld of the Chozo race. The name is pronounced "Və-YEEr-na." It is approximately 4/3 the size of Earth (EQ2:7:2). Features Vyrna features both lush and semi-arid terrain, but these areas are not organized by latitude as they are on earth. Instead, intense subterranean magma formations are concentrated dramatically in seemingly random areas. These formations, while dynamic, have a remarkable stability, and magma flows have never once been recorded to break through the crust or cause quakes. The more concentrated areas bring the semi-arid temperature range to their respective regions; these could be compared to a hotter version of our own middle east. Many cooler areas are at precisely the correct temperature and moisture levels to produce near-tropical forests. The final temperature zone receives little geothermal heating, and is more earth-like; these areas are typically dustier, but ample water coverage keeps vegetation in abundance. The average temperature of the planet is significantly higher than our own, and normal human beings have a difficult time adapting to anywhere but the more temperate zones. Due to the unusual magma flows, the magnetic poles are unique; there is only one strong pole, and the opposite magnetic field is more broadly spread. The point is also placed on the planet's equator. This was named the "0-point" by the Chozo. Concentric circles drawn from this point to the opposite pole create sideways "latitude" lines, and "longitude" lines are drawn in circles intersecting the 0-point and the opposite point on the equator. The landscape is uniquely mountainous, and there is virtually no point on the planet from which mountains cannot be seen. Even more dramatic than the mountains are Vyrna's characteristic spires. Naturally formed pillars of rock tower above the mountains, tapering slightly as elevation increases. Civilization The Chozo, once being winged creatures, thrived on the aforementioned spires, and Chozo cities developed first as aeries covering their sides. Shafts and passageways would be cut from different levels and sides, and this tunnel-system form of interconnection is present in all of their subsequent architecture. (Like the tunnels between rooms in the Metroid games). However, as the Chozo advanced, they began building recognizable cities in the lowlands. Their ancestral predilection towards heights influenced the construction of these cities. In fact, the progression of their architectural science was measured by the height of their towers; these eventually became monumental, and in modern times surpassed even the natural spires in height. Their towers were clustered together into cities as ours are, and are connected by web-like elevated roadways covering most of their planet. However, the fantastical advance of their civilization did nothing to mar their planet's natural beauty, as their philosophy has always been to develop their race in harmony with nature. Their roadways dwell alongside the forests, and they found ways to replant the leveled plant life in even more beautiful ways in conjunction with their civil constructions. Though the planet was known for its towers, the Chozo considered one building to be their civilizations nexus: the Temple V'Kalidas. The temple is built on their planetary 0-point, which is also the highest point of elevation on the planet. The extreme unlikelihood of these two features aligning has caused the Chozo to reverence the spot, in ancient times as the "dwelling place of the gods" and in more recent times as a divinely created place of worship of its creator. (They had an understanding of their planet's magnetic fields long before our civilization did, relatively speaking.) The planet was designed as a fortress, and is able to hold up against siege indefinitely (EQ2:8:1). This is made possible by the planetary defense systems: there is a planetary shield generator somewhere under the crust, powerful enough to encompass the entire planet in a nearly impenetrable energy field. There are also weapons installations dotted on the surface capable of taking out ships in orbit with perfect accuracy and deadly force. Involvement in the Epic Quest Saga The Epic Sequel Vyrna makes its first appearance in the sequel. Having foreseen the Cataclysm, the Chozo recalled all of the few remaining Chozo and Chozo Ships in the universe, which were all transported back to the planet. They then managed to shield the planet from the destruction of the Cataclysm, and it reemerged in the Neo-Universe unharmed. When The B-Team made it to Vyrna,